The Last One Standing
by YuriChan220
Summary: The Team Leaders are about to face the most dreadful enemy they ever faced in their life. Alpha 152 from Dead or Alive guest stars.


**The Last One Standing…**

 **Pairing: Asuka x Homura x Yumi x Miyabi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Theme: Action**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: It's SO difficult coming up with female enemies when writing action stories. But I finally got one! Alpha 152 from Dead or Alive. Ahaha…yeah, it's kinda lame, but I just wanted a tough enemy the ninjas have to fight that'll be more challenging for them. This idea's been bothering me for a VERY long time now.**

 **P-please enjoy~!**

On one fine afternoon, the Team Leaders are all gathered around a large room, having the time of their life together as lovers. They are on the large couch, snuggling up against one another after turning off the television and look over at each other. Homura embraces Asuka and gazes into her hazel eyes lovingly and caresses her cheek. Miyabi grabs Yumi's attention by gently taking her cheek to face her, smiling gently.

"It's been a while since all of us spent time together~" Asuka says. "This is nice~"

"I agree~" Homura says, nodding. "But it was Asuka's idea for us to gather here like this."

"It's wonderful," Yumi adds, nuzzling her head against Miyabi's chest. "Just spending time with the one you love…that's more than enough~"

The Hebijo Leader nods. "Well said, Yumi~"

Homura grabs Asuka's attention by caressing her cheek and kissing her on the lips. The dark brunette eagerly returns it, wrapping her arms around Homura's neck. Yumi and Miyabi do the same. It's their moment…their time together as lovers.

 ****Meanwhile****

Somewhere down the woods, two women were on a porch near their home when they hear something unfamiliar. Curious, they decide to check it out, grabbing their shotguns in case of any danger. They run deeper into the forest to check things out. A light gust of wind blows and the two women's eyes look down to see some dead animals lying on the ground. They were killed by something, but there are no bears or other creatures living around here.

"Someone's here…" one woman says.

"Keep your eyes open…" another whispers, readying her gun.

They tip toe a bit further and further down, until they hear some humming sound from behind them. They see a green glow from the ground, making them turn around and gasp at the sight of a glowing nude figure who appears to be a girl.

"No…way…!" One woman gasps.

The other fires her shot gun and makes a direct hit to the head. However, the shot doesn't dent the figure one bit. She jumps in the air and the woman reacts by firing another shot, but the glowing figure is still unharmed, thus enabling it to jump on the woman and snapping her neck. She is pretty much dead. The glowing girl turns toward the other woman, who drops her gun and runs, but she teleports in front of her, grabs her neck and throws her on the ground, choking her to death. After that's done, the glowing girl stands up, staring at the two dead women, turns her head and floats away.

 ****Back to the Team Leaders****

The four girls are all lying next to each other, hands intertwined and all. However, Yumi decides to get up and walk around a bit since they've been doing that for an hour or so. Asuka does the same and quietly moves away so that Homura and Miyabi can move over and intertwine their hands together. They are still a bit sleepy after…all that.

"What is it, Yumi-chan?" Asuka asks. "Something on your mind?"

"I've been thinking…" Yumi says softly as she turns toward the Hanzo Leader. "About our relationship. We've been with each other for what it feels like forever. And…and ummm…I wanted us to, ummm…you know…"

"Ohhhhh, is it what I think you're going to say~?" Asuka grins, leaning closer to the soft spoken girl.

Yumi is a blushing mess now. "W-well, ummm…it's like…I thought I…we….could propose to each other…later on. In fact, ummm…"

"Oh, that would be a wonderful idea~!" Asuka cheers. "Yeah, let's ALL propose to each other. Once Homura-chan and Miyabi-chan wake up that is. Ehehe~!"

The Ice Ninja smiles a shy smile and nods, taking her hands in hers. "Thank you, Asuka-san. I'll make sure of that."

The two hug each other, pressing foreheads together.

All of a sudden, doors slam open, startling all of the team leaders. There stands Hibari, panting and near crying right now.

"Asuka-chan! Asuka-chan!" she cries. "Oh, thank goodness! There is a lot of trouble in the city! You got to come quickly!"

"Huh!? Wh-what is it? What's going on?" Asuka asks.

Ikaruga follows and steps in front. "It's...really bad. A strange figure just stepped into the city and I got quick analysis of that being."

Homura and Miyabi wake up and rub their eyes.

"Girls...what...is going on here?" Miyabi asks.

"This is an emergency," Asuka says, turning towards them.

Shortly after getting situated, Ikaruga shows a quick clip of a video someone recorded and posted online. This figure is a glowing nude girl destroying everything in her path and people screaming in terror.

"I have given some info about this. She's...unstoppable, relentless. Her creator must have distinguished her neither friend or foe. Because...this Alpha 152's purpose...is to destroy any and all life forms. Because she MUST." Ikaruga says.

 ****Meanwhile****

All police have ordered everyone to clear the area while the army and tanks are guarding the city. Alpha slowly approaches them, not caring who they are or where they came from. One officer orders all men to open fire. They fire their rifles at the glowing girl while 2 rocket launchers fire missiles at her. Bullets just bounce off her and the missiles explode upon contact. But...Alpha is undamaged by all of it. She jumps and tackles all of the 5 soldiers, kicking them on by one hard toward the walls. She floats over and lifts up one of the tanks, throwing it over until it's upside down.

Alpha teleports behind one soldier and snaps his neck immediately. The tank moves in and the other soldier fires his machine gun. Bullets fly, but Alpha just stands there by the dead one, like nothing's happening. She kicks the dead soldier away and moves ahead. The tank fires a missile, but Alpha straight on punches it, exploding upon contact. A puff of dust appears and Alpha is still moving, unharmed by that explosion. She teleports left and right, hitting two soldiers and then throws them out of the way. She lifts up the other tank and throws it against another, crushing them both.

Two more missiles fire behind her just as she lifts up the broken tanks. Another couple missiles shoot at her. They explode, however, Alpha is unfazed by it. She stares hard at the 4 soldiers with rocket launchers. She huffs as she charges and throws the tank at them. However...a blur of light blue rushes in to stop the tank from crushing them. Yumi is there just in time and gently sets the tank down then turns to face Alpha. She thrusts her hand to summon her ice powers. Gusts of wind blows as it gets colder and colder. Ice appears on the ground slowly before going up towards Alpha. She's getting closer and closer, ready to smash Yumi, but at the last moment, the glowing girl is frozen solid under all that ice. Yumi lowers her arm, looking up at the frozen figure.

However, what she did not expect is the ice to break quickly. Yumi cowers back a little while the ice is breaking, however, Asuka immediately steps up in front of her, blades ready and blocks Alpha's smashing attack. But the dark brunette did not expect the incredible strength Alpha has. She drops to one knee, struggling to push the glowing girl until she uses all of her strength to shove Alpha out of the way. The glowing girl flips over and hums a little. Then, she goes and swings a punch at her. Asuka dodges it, goes forward and slashes the glowing girl left and then right. However, Alpha grabs her by the wrist as soon as she goes in for another attack. Asuka gasps as she gets hit once front hand and then back hand hard, making her topple to the ground.

Alpha charges at Asuka, however, Miyabi jumps in to intervene, but gets tackled into the ground. Alpha picks up the white haired girl and punches her far toward the wall, but Homura catches her in time, but the impact is so great that both of them fly into the wall anyways.

"Thanks..." Miyabi says.

"Glad I came just in time." Homura says, setting down the white haired girl.

Both ready their weapons and charge at Alpha. Miyabi goes in first, swinging her sword left and right, up and down in the front. Homura then tags in and swings her claw-like katanas and spins 360 degrees in the process, pushing Alpha back a little. Miyabi hits Alpha's face with the handle of her sword, stunning her and thus Homura delivers a flying kick. Then, Homura upppercuts with her right then jabs her katana blades into her stomach with her left. Then, together, Homura and Miyabi do a strong uppdercut with their blades, sending Alpha flying.

Yumi and Asuka gasp at the sight of Alpha stomping Miyabi to prevent her from getting up. Then, they notice a chopper heading toward them with a spotlight. However, Alpha stops to notice it too and jumps straight in the air. Asuka and Yumi immediately rush in to stop her. Alpha reaches a couple pilots and is about to punch them when Yumi grabs her by the arm to pull her away. The glowing girl just throws her out of the way with Asuka catching her in time. The chopper goes around in circles as the main pilot tries to control it. Alpha goes in for a second attempt, but Yumi rushes in once again, grabbing her and kicking her away into an old building, causing it to crumble. The chopper is safe and sound as the two ninjas tell the pilots to get to safety. Then, they rush in to Homura and Miyabi's aid, however the white haired girl is all beat up.

The Team Leaders have some time to catch their breath as Yumi sits by Miyabi's side. However, this break doesn't last long as the sound of crumbling is heard and Alpha bursts from the pile, growling. Asuka steps in.

"Yumi-chan...take care of Miyabi-chan," she says.

The Ice Ninja quickly takes her hand. "Asuka-san, don't..."

The Hanzo leader turns toward her with a determined expression. "That's why we're here." She walks away, slowly letting go of Yumi's hand and then...leaves her.

Yumi puts her hand on her chest in worry. She hopes she'll be okay, along with Homura.

Asuka and Alpha charge at each other full on, but the impact of their attacks pushes them back about 10 feet apart. Asuka slides backward as well as Alpha before they charge again. The dark brunette gets a few hits with her blades, but Alpha spins and hits her with a back fist, making her topple to the ground. Homura goes in and kicks her in the face, plus grabbing her by the neck and then throwing her up in the air. Homura goes in after the glowing girl, slashing and kicking with everything she's got, no matter how many buildings she's crashed Alpha into.

Homura kicks her into an electric power plant, causing electricity to circulate everywhere toward the glowing girl once she's crashed into a large generator. It leaves her paralyzed, for only a moment or so.

At least that's what Homura thought. She goes in to finish the job when Alpha suddenly grabs her neck and starts running through the plant, crashes through the fence and inside another building, an office building. Alpha pins the tanned girl to the wall, trying to choke her to death, but Homura's eyes glow red and thus, she bursts into flame, transforming into her Crimson Form. The force is so strong that it causes Alpha to tumble back, but she grabs her leg and slams her into the wall. Homura jumps to her feet, draws out her flaming sword, blocks Alpha's next hit and tosses her toward the outside. Homura grips her sword, panting a little, but has to keep going.

The tanned girl charges once again, but Alpha hits her with a back fist, causing her to tumble to the ground. Alpha lands in front of her while Crimson Homura stands up, gripping her sword. The two fight it out, back and forth their swings go as flames trail from her sword. But even so, Alpha is not fazed by any of her attacks and knocks her down on the ground with a punch. Crimson Homura struggles to her feet, glaring at the glowing girl as they are about to fight it out yet again.

Hit by hit those two take, but Homura's taking it a lot more. Inside a building, the people could hear banging and crashing on each side. Asuka and Yumi and Miyabi come rushing in to see what's going on. There is a crash and Homura comes out tumbling to the ground, beat up as well. Alpha rushes out of the building and lands on the ground. She turns toward the people and they scream and run as she is about to rush toward them. However, Asuka quickly intervenes by shoving her out of the way, only to get pounded hard by Alpha into the ground.

Yumi puts a fist on her chest in worry. Asuka's their only hope left and the other two are down for the count. She has no idea how they can take on this unstoppable being if they are unable to hit her with everything they have. Alpha is probably one of the strongest and toughest foes the Senrans ever faced in their life.

Alpha grabs her and is about to punch her when Asuka blocks it and uppercuts her with her blade. Then, she starts to slash back and forth and kicks her toward a truck. Both stand up and Asuka starts to charge toward her and starts to slash her again, but Alpha blocks both attacks and headbutts her. This is truly a fight of her life, but she has to keep on going, no matter what it takes. Asuka and Alpha fight it out, back and forth the attacks go, slashing and kicking and punching, crashing from one building to another.

Another crash from a building and Asuka falls to the ground, all battered and bruised, plus her clothing is torn partially. Alpha lands in front of her while being secretly followed by Yumi, Miyabi and Homura.

"Do you think Asuka's..." Miyabi says.

Yumi doesn't say anything as she looks in worry. Asuka's pretty much too beat up to keep on going and Alpha's going to win. The glowing girl lifts her up to deliver one final punch when they hear a crying little girl, catching Alpha's attention. She drops Asuka to step toward the girl, staring at her for a moment before raising both arms in the air to smash her. However, Asuka uses this distraction to use her ninja speed to grab her by the waist and fly up high in the air and then kicking her even higher. Asuka then uses her ninja speed to teleport in front of her and coming down while slashing, kicking and punching with everything she has. A ball flames burst around them as they are coming down to earth from falling at a great distance.

The people look up at the sky to see the ball of light come down fast. Asuka pushes and pushes Alpha harder until they crash to the ground, causing a great explosion and a shockwave so powerful that it breaks every glass around them. A large puff of dust follows. Under that, there is Alpha, just lying there, motionless, unable to move at all, thus it slowly disappears. Yumi, Miyabi and Homura rush in toward the large crater. Asuka steps out from the dust, giving a weak smile, but collapses from extreme exhaustion, but not before Yumi rushes in to catch her.

"Is...everyone...?" Asuka whispers.

"You did it, Asuka-san," Yumi says, her tears prickling with happiness. "We're safe...all of us."

"Thank…goodness…" the Hanzo leader manages to lift up her arm to caress Yumi's cheek. "I'm so glad…we won. I'm so happy~"

Yumi starts to cry and hug her lover tightly. Miyabi and Homura put their arms around each other's shoulders, exchanges looks and smile. They are also glad Asuka's okay and defeated Alpha once and for all. The whole city is safe and sound from evil once again.

 **A/N: I know. Yumi didn't really do much, but that's the whole purpose of this story. Asuka being the victor, really. Ehehe~! Please give out long and detailed reviews. I worked really hard on this one.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
